To New Traditions
by MelCrooks
Summary: Harry and Hermione are unexpectedly outed due to an impulsive decision they made together. A one-shot Christmas story.


**_This piece was written for Harmony & Co's 2019 Harmony Advent Collection. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. _**

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta Pamela RR._**

* * *

Harry inhaled deeply, allowing his body to relax as the sting from the cold air filled his lungs. The outdoors was his only sanctuary. It was quiet and devoid of people and their startled eyes. The only sound invading his haven came from within the crooked house behind him. The Burrow was lit with warm golden lights and magically scented pine trees completed the look of a Christmas paradise. Harry shook his head, it was Christmas Eve, he was not going to let tonight's incident affect what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, of _their_ life. The crunch of dead leaves removed him from his thoughts as the sound of footsteps came towards him.

"I can't _believe _this happened!" Harry turned his head to acknowledge the frustrated voice.

"Hermione," said Harry in his best calm tone.

"I mean, _really_? What does the term secret suppose to mean?"

"Hermione." The witch turned to look directly at him, her eyes

as she looked into his own.

"Seriously, Harry. You shouldn't be out here without this." Harry couldn't stop his smile as his best friend, no..._wife_, wrapped a scarf securely around his neck.

"Thanks, love. You didn't have to go back for it. I just needed to-"

"Step out of the lion's den?" Harry raised an amused eyebrow.

"You know it was an accident," Harry said, nodding his head, to ensure himself of his own statement. Hermione moved closer to him taking hold of his arm while resting her head upon his shoulder. The fabric of her knitted hat tickling his cheek. His thoughts immediately taking him back to a Christmas Eve four years ago. A night in the cemetery of Godric's Hollow; her warmth once again bringing comfort to him as it did then.

"Kingsley apologized again," replied Hermione, "I quickly told him not to worry, before I rushed out here. I don't think I'm ready to explain our spontaneity to everyone just yet."

"It would have come out sooner or later, Hermione. There would have never really been a good time to tell the Weasleys. If we told them later, they would have had the same reaction and then been upset we didn't tell them earlier."

"You're right. I guess I was hoping that we could have announced _our_ marriage to _our_ friends the way we planned to. The Minister For Magic shouting it for all of Ottery St. Catchpole to hear was just a bit too extravagant for my liking," huffed Hermione.

"He's just happy for us and I'm sure Molly's Sloe gin didn't help the situation. I also don't think we exactly told him to keep quiet about it."

"If running off to Kingsley's home before sunrise didn't give that away, I am seriously going to reconsider my vote for him come next election."

"Technically we didn't run off, we used Apparition. There really wasn't any sort of physical activity involved. Unless you're referring to the after part, but I'm hoping you refrain from speaking about are sexual escapades around large groups of people." Hermione slowly tilted her head, meeting the familiar green eyes of her husband.

"I'm sure you're aware this is going to be all over The Prophet tomorrow morning." Harry placed his finger on his chin and closed his eyes.

"Harry Potter's Secret Romance!" The envisioned headline causing Hermione to giggle.

"How about...Harry Potter Marries Plain But Ambitious Muggleborn!"

"Good one," laughed Harry, pulling the witch closer to him and placing his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For...for being you," Hermione smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Harry cupped her cheeks with his hands. He could see a sprinkle of guilt in her eyes, but the love that shone through was more powerful than any other emotion he could see. "Did we move too fast, Harry?"

"Definitely," said Harry without needing any time to think. Hermione gave him another beautiful grin, before her eyes slightly flickered. He knew there was something else on her mind. They've only been seeing each other romantically for less than two months and that is only the beginning of the _scandal_ that he was sure would make its way to the front page of the Daily Prophet. The truth being, she and Ron had only ended their relationship six months before. Though Ron had physically moved on - with multiple witches - he wasn't sure if he had mentally. It didn't help that it was a marriage proposal that ended the relationship between his two best friends. A proposal Hermione turned down, during a Sunday dinner _with_ the entire clan present. Even he was there to witness the cringe worthy scene.

"Do you regret it?" Her question causing a warm pleasurable feeling to fill his chest. As Hermione keep her eyes over his shoulder.

"Definitely, not," he reasoned, her eyes meeting his once again.

"Good...because I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Harry wrapped his arm around her, giving her a squeeze.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Her lips moved to his as she pressed closer to his body. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as she began to move her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. His own hands moving lower down her body to grab hold of her arse.

"Ha...Har...Harry." Harry stopped and pulled away to see Hermione's flushed cheeks and red lips. The look on her face was beautiful and right then and there, he wanted nothing more than to take her. To hold on to her and never let her go. Whatever aftermath they faced later, he didn't care, as long as she was with him. "Although I would love to shag you at this very moment. It would be quite inappropriate to shag you in front of the Burrow. _Especially_ since we are still in the garden."

"Right, plainly an inappropriate location for snogging."

"From the way you were moving, the snogging wasn't my concern."

"So, then...what should we do? I'm afraid our tradition of coming here has been ruined. At least for this Christmas Eve." Harry watched as she turned her head to face the Burrow. The glow from the lights still reaching far enough to reflect on her face.

"Will they be able to accept us...together?" Harry turned to peer at the festive house. The sound of laughter and music still echoing from the home and filling the surroundings outside."

"Yes, in time, I suppose. I've no doubt there will be disagreements and perhaps some time apart, but...it will all work its way out." Harry turned back to face Hermione. "Do you want to go back in there?"

"Absolutely not," Hermione laughed. "It's Christmas Eve and I'm quite positive I'm in no mood for an interrogation or awkward glances for the rest of our night."

"Then back to my original question. What should we do?" Hermione smiled and placed her arms comfortably about Harry's neck.

"It's time for a new tradition, dear _husband_." With that being said, the familiar pull of side along Apparition pulled at Harry's navel.

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" The couple cheered, toasting with containers of Chinese takeaway, while clad in their finest Christmas pyjamas.


End file.
